


Explosion of Emotion

by InfiniteInferno



Series: Sanders Sides Works [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: hatred of a minority, it's up to you, left brain boys got powers, not any sort of shippy but like they aren't friends but they aren't not friends?, sorry not sorry tho, there's a weird "it's complicated" logince, whoops this got a bit sadder than I anticipated, you decide if there's a major character death or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: Inspired by this Tumblr post: "literally there is nothing on earth more fun than characters with pwers that respond to their emotions like that is truly the best shit in the world. when someone gets so mad they start glowing and shit around them starts breaking? poetic fucking cinema baby"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635124
Kudos: 22





	Explosion of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Being proud of a title? It's more likely than you think
> 
> Originally posted to my Tumblr (infinite-inferno)

To everyone else, he was completely normal. The Collection of People With Powers (CPWP) had shown up at his place several times before but couldn’t find evidence that he had any special abilities. He was one of the lucky ones. 

Logan grew up in a remote section of Florida where there weren’t many houses and the closest one was a good distance away, hiding in their little town for the same reason. Logan and Virgil quickly became best friends, both having unique powers that weren’t all that difficult to control as children, they just had to keep their emotions in check. For Virgil, as he grew older it was easier said than done. Logan will never forget the first time the CPWP showed up on their street; Virgil was in the midst of a severe panic attack, causing intense bouts of lightning to plague the area around him. Logan saw from his room the first strikes of lightning, listening for the difference between the lightning and thunder and paled when there was barely any. He darted out of the house, the earth buzzing around him and ran to Virgil’s side. Logan knew better than to get too close, but tried to provide aid the best he could. He concentrated all his energy on feeling calm and sympathy, a soft yellow glow filling the area becoming more riddled with lightning by the second. It seemed to be working, or at least slightly helping, when he heard sirens in the distance, abruptly ending his feelings. His mother told him when he heard that specific siren to turn all his emotions off as best he could, or at the very least mute them. Virgil’s parents told him this also, but in his current state it was impossible. Logan watched as agents came and took away his best friend from the closet door, Virgil’s parents sobbing, his father abandoning trying to ease Virgil out of his panic attack and tried to stop the agents from getting to his son, but there were too many of them. When the truck drove away, the whole street was eerily silent save for a few sobs. Logan went home and cried, hugging his mother, a blue glow surrounding himself and lighting up the house, and water seeped out of the faucets in time with Logan’s tears.

That was the day he resolved to never show any emotion again.

Now 26, he still kept that resolve, burying his emotions in his grad work and his research and anything else he could think of to keep his mind busy and his heart in his chest. He’s been emotionless for 15 years and was trying his best to keep that streak going. It was hard when he was forced to share an apartment with a certain Roman Prince. Sharing an apartment wasn’t new to Logan - he was lucky enough to have 2 roommates in his dorm in college (that was definitely the worst one of all), and had to share an apartment after moving out of the dorms (usually with just one other person but he has shared a 2 bedroom with 3 other people. The person he shared the bedroom with however worked mostly nights so they always crossed paths and rarely had to interact. 

Roman Prince however was loud, always singing Disney songs or practicing for his play/musical, and loved to have friends over and party. Not to mention he had a more negative (obviously more uninformed than anything but still negative) view of people with powers. They disagreed on many other political issues but that was the one that ticked Logan off the most. Not to mention they both had relatively similar schedules so they were both in the apartment at the same time all the time. 

Logan came back from a particularly exhausting and emotionally draining day of classes and wanted nothing else but peace and quiet, and maybe a nap (he knew full well how it would affect his sleeping habits but at this point he didn’t care). So, to walk through the door and see Roman blasting some song from some musical and belting it brought out all emotions that he was repressing, a rainbow glow surrounding him before landing on a firey red. “Can you shut up for one second?!” Logan yelled, causing Roman to look over, and upon seeing the glow he gasped, eyes widening and went to pick up his phone and dial the number for CPWP when the glass started cracking. “Don’t. You. Dare.” Logan growled, only making Roman more scared. Roman paused the music and dropped the phone, putting his hands up defensively, not knowing what was happening. 

“Hey man calm down-”

“I’ve been calm for too long, so this isn’t gonna be pretty,” Logan grumbled, hearing more glass slowly crack. As the red glow grew in the apartment and reached Roman, the defenseless roommate was filled with rage and fear. This sudden rage brought out something ugly in Roman that he didn’t even know existed.

“Logan I trusted you! But you’re just another dirty freak! I should call the agents right now! Then you can be back with all your freak friends and rotting in someplace far away from here! Although who knows, all your disgusting friends might have died already-”

“VIRGIL ISN’T DEAD!” Logan burst, and suddenly everything went still as Logan sunk to his knees. The red glow retreated and a soft blue took it’s place. He could hear the kitchen sink start to drip as a single tear ran down his face. “He can’t be dead…” Logan trailed off, looking down at the floor as the glow slowly reached Roman. “If you want to call them, go ahead. I understand.”

Roman was silent for a few minutes before sitting down across from him, his phone forgotten behind him. “Do you wanna talk about it? About him?” Roman prompted, “You might feel better if you do.”

“I suppose there is science to back up your statement, so even though I don’t wish to, I will talk about it.” Logan went on to explain basically his entire childhood, ending with how he resolved to keep his emotions in check and bottled up.

“Wow… I’m really sorry for calling you a robot… and a freak just now. There are healthier ways to manage your emotions though without letting them all explode on you like that.” As Roman was talking, Logan looked around and realized how big of a scene he made and jumped up, running to his bed, grabbing a bag that was underneath it and heading for the door. “Hey, wait where are you going?”

“I have to get out of here in case one of the neighbors called someone. I’ll be back later. Do me a favor and either come up with a cover story for the cracked glass or just get rid of it? If they show up and see that and I’m not here, you would most likely be taken in instead and I can’t deal with that guilt.” Logan spoke before swiftly leaving the apartment building. 

He knew he would need to have a lengthier conversation with Roman later, but for now he just needed to focus on getting to his research lab and set up the pull out sofa. If someone else came in he had a plethora of excuses from working late to another one of Roman’s parties. He had tonight covered. It was tomorrow he had no idea about, but that’s not something he needs to worry about tonight.


End file.
